Cerise
by ftb-churro
Summary: A scarf was made for him but it made worse for both of them. Missions alone are dangerous. One is concerned over her but she haven't got it yet. When will she realize that she was his pride? A Byaruki fic, hope you like it!
1. Perspicacity

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in connection with Bleach… *sighs***

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic for Byaruki… It just came to me, I've been active in the FC in Bleach Asylum lately so why not write again?! Anyway, I wanted to know what you guys think of this… (Should I continue it?) I hope you enjoy it! Review please… ^_^**

**I dedicate this to codegal-san of Bleach Asylum… She has been eagerly waiting for it! (hope you have fun reading this one!)**

Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Rukia squealed in her seat from the pain that the needle had caused her. She suddenly shut her mouth with both of her hands and listened around if ever there are steps coming towards her room. She sighed in relief and sipped the blood coming from the small wound that the needle had caused. Rukia was never used to this kind of thing. "So this is what Ishida does everytime… it's frustrating!" She muttered to herself as she cleaned up the items to get some rest.

The next morning, Byakuya stopped by in every room looking for her adopted sister. _Adopted sister_, he thought deeply. Somehow or somewhere in his heart, he doubted _that_ fact. Seeing her everyday that always made him remember about his wife, Hisana, was profoundly annoying. If only he could just revoke the papers he filed on her adoption and let her be his wife—

Byakuya made his eyes grow wide open with the thought. He pushed it away and proceeded to what he was currently doing. He heard a yelp last night. From the voice, it was somewhat painful. After that, there was silence. It was, without a doubt, _her_ voice. He finally reached into her room which was empty.

Finally, Rukia finished her last battle with three hollows at once with her zanpaktou, _Sode no Shirayuki_. The mission that was given to her wasn't that tiresome, but leaving without disturbing anyone in the Kuchiki mansion and especially not asking permission from Byakuya, now that would be troublesome indeed. She even had to put a temporary barrier around the path she's going to use for her escapade. She looked around and tried to feel any reiatsu of any of these hideous creatures just in case she missed one. She let out a breth of assurance and headed back to her gigai with a box in her hands.

Meanwhile, the anxiety inside the Kuchiki clan head was killing him. He always knew that she would be fine; however, her whereabouts are unknown to his senses. He is too proud or it could be his pride that was stopping him from asking Rukia's captain, Ukitake. Suddenly, a spirit pressure that he had just felt and was now dispersed all over the place was present. Without further hesitation, he got up from his feet, which made his body go numb for who knows how many hours he's been sitting in his chair.

He gently walked in the hallway and opened the door of her room. Rukia was folding a silk scarf on her lap that she was about to neatly hide before his arrival.

It was too late.

Byakuya laid his eyes on the fine cloth she was holding. Every detail was ordinary contrast to a little image in the corner; he couldn't see it clearly because of its current fold but he was sure that it was a bunny figure. What's more was the truth that her small hands were filled of wounds wrapped in some sort of bandages or should he say 'band-aids' in the real world. Rukia caught his sight on them and still tried to conceal them from his analyzing eyes with the use of her kimono.

His composure was lost, a little bit, but remained relaxed on beginning his conversation with her.

"What's this?" he asked.

Rukia raised her head up and said, "It's a scarf, made out a very fine silk that I exchanged with captain Ukitake. I even sew a bunny image here so that it'll look better."

"Why do you need to do that? I can buy a lot of those here inside Soul Society." Byakuya stared at her with the need of an immediate answer.

"Nii-sama, it's just that this is really a great one. It was the last stock they had on the store where you always went. It also seems that you don't wear much ever since because they're always end up destroyed in your battles." Rukia said with ease as she fixed herself from her position before going numb.

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Exchanged?"

"Well, I told him that I'll go in a mission in a certain town just near Karakura that he was supposed to work on. It's not only for the clothing but also for him because he was sick that day. So, we made a deal." Rukia finished as if she had told everything about a crime she did in front of the authorities. Fact is, she didn't commit one.

"Ignore it." Byakuya turned his back from her and continued. Rukia watched him and listened carefully.

"Going outside without permission and exchanging a scarf for an assignment are already risky as they are. If you lose your life, how would **mine** go on from there, then?"

She can't believe that Byakuya would say such a thing. It was different… so caring… so loving… like he was desperate when she did that.

Then, Byakuya left without a single word after and carried himself on as he went outside of her room.

Rukia couldn't speak; she was far too shocked to say anything. Those sentences were stuck to her mind for the rest of the day.


	2. Adherence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in connection with Bleach… *sighs***

**A/N: Hey everyone! After almost a week (?), here's the next chapter. Hope you all would like it. I forgot to say this on my first chapter, but I would like to say sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes… Thanks for those who reviewed this story or made it as their favorite… I appreciate your comments…^^,**

**Chapter 2**

Days have passed by and silence. Silence in their small room throughout the manor. She let out a small exhalation, still thinking on what he had said last time. Those words were still screaming inside her head like boisterous children in a playground. She shook her head to shove those thoughts away. Then, she looked at the scarf with the bunny image she had knitted. If only she was a little bit careful, then she would've been admonished. She let out another breath and released it, even longer this time.

A knock on the door made Rukia fixed herself to look a little presentable. This is a noble house after all; she should just act like one or on second thought, who the heck cares if she doesn't act like one?

"Excuse me" a servant was on the other side.

"Yes, what is it?" Rukia asked.

The door opened for the servant's proper manner of giving a message. "Kuchiki-sama, you are cordially invited to a party organized by the 13th squad for their celebration."

"Party? What would be about?" Rukia raised her eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't informed about this, this morning or the day before.

"This is actually sudden and had been produced by Captain Ukitake. It seems that the purpose of the said occasion is to congratulate themselves for a job well done over the past years."

"Oh," Rukia's voice was filled with satisfaction from the said information. _Why not celebrate? They have been doing their best for a long time… No, __**we**__ have been doing our best…,_ she thought. The servant closed the door after saying "That is all" and it's as if he only babbled about the last statement so she didn't get to say thanks. Rukia quickly got up and went out. She didn't know that Byakuya was also informed of the same thing.

-----

Byakuya didn't really worry about his clothing; he already had numerous of those in the inner part of his room. It will get a little chilly at night so he should just wear a tux instead. Maybe he should just add a scarf around his neck—

He remembered the incident last time and now that he had said it, he was relieved and regretful at the same time. Relieved in a way that he had let those feelings of concern out of his chest and the fact that Rukia's face was flushed with mixed emotions, most which were shocked. They haven't spoken to each other ever since, but he still would make check on her. He would use other methods such as flash steps or asking any of his 'assistants' to know her whereabouts. _Speaking of places, where is she? _He could feel that her presence was far from the house and importantly, from him. He called one of his 'assistants' and nodded at him as if expecting an answer immediately.

"Captain Kuchiki-sama, Rukia is currently heading to the real world. The guards asked her purpose and she just smiled and went off. Sincere apologies."

Byakuya answered back coldly, "Is that so? You may leave."

He sat back to his chair which was more comfortable than before. He might a well work on some papers for the 6th squad with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai and prepare tonight after. He went outside and continued to walk until he was before a cherry tree. A flower petal landed on his palm and an image of Rukia flashed in his mind. He closed his hand with the petal tight and trudged along the manor.

----

Rukia went to the party an hour early. Ten people are present but it is enough to let herself be less noticeable. Going shopping with her friend, Orihime Inoue was wearisome but fun. She would try out some casual dresses that would fit her and Inoue would be her judge. Inoue would just praise her for every outfit she wore but she had a point. All of them are just adorable. Just as they both had lost hope for picking the perfect garb, she had spotted the _right_ one. As she tried it on and showed to her orange-haired friend, both of them just grinned in delight. After talking with her captain and fellow subordinates (some even asked to dance with her including him as well), she went to a corner where a pond was located. Rukia observed her reflection on it, especially her clothing. A halter lavender-colored dress, with layers of even lighter shades of fabric overlapping the real color of the said dress from her waist downwards. It's neither plain nor over designed. Her feet wore black leather high-heeled sandals by long black straps tied neatly to her legs.

After gazing herself in the pond, she clopped back to the event wherein the people had increased a lot. The time has also advanced forward so fast that the party is in its halfway.

----

Byakuya had just listened to a couple of short dreary speeches. He was used t it but he guessed that he was not interested since it's not in connection with hollows or the balance of the real world and the spirit world. He also had finished talking to Captain Ukitake who was the one who sent the invitation and the aristocrats that just joined in for whatever reasons. As a noble, it is his duty to leave good impression to them and now that's been taken care of, he can look for her.

His sharp eyes roamed around searching for the raven-haired maiden. After some time, he felt like it was a thousand years, he had seen Rukia. He observed her attractive look from afar which seemed to alleviate everyone around her. He had to admit, he was one of those people who were captivated with her enticing presence. His look didn't lose any sign of exasperation as he looked at her. In return, she also did the same.

From her distance, she liked Byakuya's style for tonight, a tuxedo with black trousers, a black neck tie and black leather shoes. It was all black, except for the long white sleeves he's wearing underneath. She walked past everyone heading towards him. Byakuya still retained his composure as she came inch by inch.

"Nii-sama… I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry if I haven't been with you." She closed her eyes to seal anymore embarrassment she was having right now. Byakuya just stared her like he always had been doing but instead of continuing his usual glare or just saying "It's alright", he bowed down and offered his right hand in front of her.

Rukia's mind stopped functioning. _Wait, what's this? What's his brother doing? Focus Rukia, focus. He just bowed down in front of you and offered his hand. Is this what she thinks it is? Is Byakuya intending to dance with her?_

**A/N: If you've noticed, Byakuya and Rukia's clothing here are from the real world, not their usual shinigami clothes… I kinda liked it that way…After all, it's my story…Please review!**


	3. Interference

**A/N: Hello! I'm really sorry that this took a while… School has been killing me! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Although the next chapter might take me a while to update so patience! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

She only felt a zephyr on her milky, white skin and just saw petals from the cherry tree flying around the two of them. Rukia was stunned on how her brother's actions – no, Byakuya's actions at the moment. She had fun dancing with everyone who asked to dance with them but receiving such request from him never crossed her mind. In contrast with that though, she was very delighted inside. The only gesture that came out was a sincere smile on her face. Rukia reached his hand with her left and led her under the beautiful developing challenges of the said perennial plant. Byakuya's left hand guided itself to her petit body, at the back of her shoulders while Rukia gently placed her hand to his right shoulder. The petals continuously fell down from above as both of them swayed in their feet. There was stillness between them before Rukia finally broke the silence.

"Nii-sama… Why?"

Byakiya's eyes looked into her deeply. "What I said before, forget about it." He looked away with a slight change in the emotions he's expressing. "If you're miffed about it, I won't go against it." Rukia's sapphire eyes opened wide, not believing what he had just said. All of his sentences, every word, were somehow made her heart moved deeply. It was different, contrast to the things he had said to her. There's still a cold, harsh tone in his voice; however, his speech delivered a certain feeling and that is… _Affection_. Rukia's bewildered at first thought of it but she guessed that her "theory" was correct. And thinking all of these made her happier.

Rhythmic steps of both of their feet continued as silence yet again went through them afterwards. Not to make herself looking like a half-wit, she replied to Byakuya after, "It's alright. I'm not bothered at all really. But with your sentiments, I still need to do my duty as a Shinigami." She didn't allow him to speak just yet so she went on. "Oh yeah, please wait here." She let go of his hands for a second and brought the scarf that she had for him last time. Rukia wrapped the said scarf to his neck and he just stood there. His heart somewhat stopped beating and the feeling of her small hands brushing his skin, couldn't help himself feel goose bumps. She then grasped his hands and positioned themselves back to their dancing position. He coughed slightly to relieve the tension burning his insides. "Nii-sama…" She frowned a little bit but didn't bother her to where she had left off. "I'm glad that it fits you perfectly and besides, it's kinda cold out here. When she had said the word "cold", she did forget the feeling she was supposed to feel right now. With all the happenings that had occurred a while ago, she had gone completely numb on the chills that were sent on her skin. That's where she had realized that she's shivering.

"Yes, the winds are rather fierce." Noticing the slight quivers she's doing involuntarily, "Why haven't you worn a coat?" Rukia tilted her head to the side. "Well, that's because... it was that cold when I went here so…" She bit her lip on how she can't even make an excuse for his question. She was about to bring her gaze back to his but suddenly, a warm sensation reached her. Then she saw his scarf around hers; it's big enough to cover her lithe body and warm enough to shake the shivers away. But it's not just that, there's something more, even warmer than the cloth himself. His arms were around her. Byakuya just stared up the cherry tree and watched the petals falling down to the ground. Rukia in return, placed her head down on his broad shoulders and just stood there steadily. After being frozen from their current position, they separated. That's where he finally had the chance to speak, "Rukia, we'll have some matters to be discussed when we go back." She just nodded in response wondering what they'll talk about.

----

The party had ended and everyone went back in their respective homes. Rukia waved goodbye to her captain and the others before leaving while Byakuya did likewise to the other visitors. Nevertheless, he was nowhere to be found when she started looking for him. She still had his scarf; although she should give it back considering that she gave it to him in the first place. As she went back the Kuchiki mansion, she looked for his room. She brought two cups of tea inside as she saw Byakuya sitting in the middle of an empty room as if he was waiting for someone to show up. Most likely, it would be her. As she placed her chappy cup before her seat, she put the other cup in front of him together with the scarf.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked as she sat across him.

"It's about your missions." He said matter-of-factly.

"What about them?" She raised her head in confusion.

"I spoke with your captain, Ukitake, to assign you on a safe assignment such as patrolling the deserted parts of Sereitei and declining any complaints you'll have if it may come to your mind later."

"But –''

He sighed and explained, "A group of rebellions rampaged Soul Society. Lately, from what I'd expect, your squad would participate on their capture."

"But Byakuya nii-sama, what would be the reasons behind this?" She emphasized the use of his first name as a sound of anger rising from her gut.

"You already know the answer to that. We shall speak of this no more."

Rukia got up and quickly went out. She wasn't really that mad but rather offended on what he had said. _Was he belittling her strength?_

---

On the outskirts of Rukongai, a bonfire was lit in the middle of the dark forest. There gathered three men wearing old clothes with ragged coats merely covering themselves. The first one was a short man who had a long purple hair with brown eyes; the second one was a bald one with an eye patch on his right eye. The third one was tall and muscular; his hair has gone gray over the ages and has feline eyes filled with one thing, revenge.

The short man whose name is Tanizaki first spoke, "We had destroyed every property that belonged to the noble houses of Soul Society except one, the Kuchiki House."

"The bald guy, Suzano, replied to him, "That's right. We should plan our next move to them. This is our main purpose, isn't it? Master Aozu?"

Their leader glowered in front of the fire and looked at both of his allies or servants, at least. "We don't need to do that; we should only get one that'll cause their despair." He suddenly grabbed a dagger from his pocket and threw into the air until it hit the trunk of a tree. Leaves fell to the bottom as he continued, "Especially him…"

**A/N: Okay, done! Please review!!! It's getting interesting isn't it? I could say that I own the bad guys here and are not part of Bleach merchandise or something… whatever… Another thing is that maybe Byakuya is kinda OOC here… I'm not sure…. But I hope you don't mind that…Again, leave reviews!!! Thanks a lot…**


	4. Vengeance

**A/N: Konnichiwa! How are you guys doing? Here it is, Chapter 4. It's been a while since I updated but I wanted you guys to give you the best story I could produce. Sad to say, I haven't written the next one but the ideas are still stuck in my head. As what a good friend told me, "Exams comes first." So, I won't be updating in 2 weeks time…Hope you understand…After the exams, I would bring you the next one and it'll be back to a one-week update…Although I'm afraid that this story would be completed soon…(I think) Anyway, enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Sandy. Windy. Two words that Rukia would describe on her assigned destination. She couldn't help but close her hand into a fist. Another thing that would describe her surroundings would be the fact that it's peaceful. _Actually, it was too peaceful, _she thought. The other shinigamis were guarding the other side and didn't seem to bother the peacefulness around them. She didn't want to ask them though; she neither knew them nor did she have the pleasure meeting them. They were on the same squad but they were focused on her rank as a noble.

"Hmph. The people like before when I joined the squad. They didn't change," she muttered as she crossed her arms below her bosom and turned back from them. Not that they didn't mind it, anyway.

Out of her sight, she had sensed it. The people attacked behind the bushes and charged the others. She was already set to defend, "This must be them." As soon as she was about to prepare herself as they head towards her, a hand grasp her from behind. She let out a gasp and looked at the two people in front of her and lastly, to the one gripping her mouth and body with his big, muscled hands. Then, darkness fell upon her when the said hands knocked her out.

Loud footsteps running into Byakuya's room made him confused on the inharmonious sound.

"What's all the ruckus?" he asked.

"Kuchiki-sama, something bad happened!" The servant panted hardly when he replied. While recovering himself from breathing heavily, he continued, "Kuchiki Rukia-sama's been captured!"

Byakuya was startled at every minute as he went to where it all happened. He could feel her reiatsu fading away; she was here, in the spot he is currently standing on. He glowered at the people who were investigating. "Any updates?" They shivered fearfully in his cold voice.

Behind him, Captain Ukitake patted his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for this, it was unexpected. There was nothing valuable here and we only suspect that the said bandits before did this. More importantly, a survivor said that these people stroke them and went for Kuchiki afterwards."

With the last sentence, Byakuya became angrier than before. He released his shoulder from Ukitake's grasp and said, "Let me handle this, you take care of the rest here." The white-haired captain sighed and nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Be careful." Just then, Byakuya was nowhere in sight.

Rukia was semi-conscious for now because she could feel herself being carried like a sack. The hands were the same as before; the left was inactive in its regular position while the right was the one holding her in such a position. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the furthest and the darkest part of the forest. She couldn't see clearly because of the absence of light but the moon provided some, enough for her to see the captors.

She was lucky that her hair covered her face so that she wouldn't let herself be caught. Obviously, the one holding her was tall from the way she's been carried few feet from the ground. That's all she could say about this guy actually, if only she could just escape from his grip but she can't. She just took the time to observe the two people in each side of the big man. Her pupils moved to the right and saw through her strands of black hair, the side part of his face. All that Rukia could describe him is he was bald and had an eye patch and from the looks of it, he appears to be grinning a lot. Then, her pupils shifted to the opposite direction and saw the other one. She could easily see him for his height; more likely to be the same as Captain Hitsugaya, only instead of a spiky white hair, he's hair is purple and it reaches to the middle part of his back. He was about to shift herself to gawk at the tall man but she quickly shut her eyes and listened carefully as he was about to speak.

"Boss, what are we going to do now?" Tanizaki asked to Aozu as he put his hand at the back of his head. The leader just smiled and sighed, "We just need to stay to our usual place and wait for our prey." Rukia wanted release a wheeze from her mouth for bewilderment but she couldn't. They shouldn't know that she's awake, at least, not yet. She thought thoroughly about their next plan on her seizure. The only thing or perhaps the person that she could think regarding this was Byakuya.

The winds beneath the trees were swaying gently; however, they began to move faster that cause some of the leaves to fall in greater amount. Byakuya using shunpo was a piece of cake in his case. Even though he hadn't beaten the Goddess of Flash, Shihouin Yorouichi, finding his only family would persuade himself to go faster than that woman. His thoughts, his senses and everything on him were set upon on Rukia's whereabouts. He could feel a slight reiatsu; that means, she's near and somewhere beneath the forest. The lone word he could muster at the moment was her name.

"Rukia……."

**A/N: What do you think of it? I made it a little suspense for the readers and include some action on the next. Although I'm plotting for a flashback (Aozu's history). Thanks for those who have reviewed! For those who had made this as their favorite, thanks 3! Please leave reviews, I appreciate them! xoxo**


	5. Elasped

**A/N: Hello! Due to some circumstances (I give up, the cause was that virus), I had managed to update this week (I did told you 2 weeks before I update again)… This is focused on Aozu's past… It's kinda long but hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

_-Flashback-_

In the district of Kusajishi, a boy died as a teen and was brought to this place somewhere in Soul Society. His life was difficult; however, a prominent shinigami adopted him and took him for training. He had possessed spiritual power and barely recognized it until now. The said shinigami was actually a servant of the Kuchiki household. He taught Aozu one purpose: to protect and fully serve the Kuchikis. The kid didn't ask why because of ignorance and just wants to concentrate on training. The fact that it was because of them that he entered the Shinigami Academy and became a fully pledged one and that he admired them more than anyone. Unfortunately, everything that was going well suddenly fell out of place because of one ill-fated accident.

Several years had passed; after his guardian who had took care of him died, he had taken his position to serve the Kuchiki house. He was the strongest among them; being able to graduate early and had fully unleashed his powers when troubles, such as hollows interfering Soul Society, the noble house had placed him in the highest rank as the supreme officer. He had everything, the respect and the power, all of it. But it wasn't enough; he doesn't seem to be that happy. He felt that was something else that's missing. When all hopes of finding that 'thing', suddenly, he had met her.

Aozu was plying with the other kids in the Rukongai. _I miss this kind of things, _he thought. It was nice and fun being with them. Then, a woman bumped at his back and collapsed before him. The kids have stopped playing and ran away because of fear. Some just moved backwards to give space as Aozu lifted the said woman to aid her. She has a lithe body; he could feel it underneath the clothes she's wearing. He turned her around and saw her face. She seemed tired and stressed; it's written all over her outward appearance. _Wait, her appearance, is she a noble? Why would she be here?_

He took her to an old, empty house near Seireitei. He took the time to look at her closely. "She looks peaceful now. Thank goodness," He muttered to himself. She had a hair with a color that matches a raven bird. Some strands of it lingered in the middle of her face. Just like her face, it was all beautiful. He felt his heart pounding very fast and the blush appearing on his face. Aozu knew that this was no ordinary feeling; he stayed and stared to her like there's no tomorrow.

It was black, dark. She shifted herself for awhile and knew that she had been laid down. She carefully opened her eyes slowly. There was a man beside him. She groaned for a bit and he moved from his present stance. She could hear his voice, his words saying, "Please restrain yourself, you're still tired." She began to comprehend and answered slowly with her high-pitched voice, "I'm alright now. Thank you but I have to go and…" She coughed and closed her mouth to avoid contamination. He responded, "You need to rest. You shouldn't go out at these times. It's hot. And another, why are you here? It's not good wandering around with yourself, it's dangerous."

"I know. It's just that my sis –" She coughed again, louder this time. After that, she stood and started walking.

"Hey wait! Where are you going? I haven't known your name yet!"

She turned around and bowed down. "Thank you for your concern but I can manage; my home isn't that far from here." She straighten herself and smiled, "My name's Hisana."

Aozu just stood there as the woman walked away and was gone in a second. "Hisana, huh?"

Aozu returned o the house, still amused on the person he had just met. _Her name never seem to leave his mind. Such a beautiful name, Hisana. Her name is Hisana. Hisana– _He bumped into a house guard, "Ah! I'm sorry sir!"

"No, it's okay. I was a little dazed today, that's all." He passed him and went to his room.

"Sir…"

The next day was a busy day or at least, that's what he thought. He had left half of his work yesterday so he had to rush everything until sunset. His mind was occupied of Hisana. Her face, her smile, everything. It just made his day, even now.

Hisana had yet again spent the whole day finding her younger sister. She was on time though, arriving at the household and meeting his worried husband, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Did you search again?"

"uhm…yes Byakuya, I'm sorry if I went out without your permission."

"It's not that. Nevertheless, please don't push yourself."

Hisana looked down, as if she was swooning inside on what he had just said. This might be one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. Byakuya led her wife into a walk before letting her rest inside. Seeing her like this – all smiles even though she quite, let's say unwell – made his heart go light on her. She is truly a wonderful person. He didn't regret in his life to take her in the family. Many people disapproved of such act but he insisted as he was not only powerful to do so but he just loved her so dearly. It will be official, soon.

Aozu went out to check on the outside guards of the gate and had a little chat with each other.

"Hey Sir Aozu, why you're here? Is there a problem?"

"No, not really. Just getting some fresh air."

"I see. How's your life in there?" the other guard asked him when he pointed his finger to the house.

"It's fine. It's all work but nothing much going on."

He asked continuously, "All work huh? Don't you have a family or a wife to tend to?"

Another guard punched him on the side and whispered, "Oi, that's private."

Aozu disturbed him, "No, it's alright. To be honest, I have met someone and I kinda think of her lately."

"Really? You must like her a lot."

He blushed, "I guess so, pretty much. Hope I would be able to see her again sometime."

The 'injured' guard bowed to him. "Congratulations and good luck."

"Ah… thanks…" he replied.

The guard (the one who punched the other) changed the subject, "Have you seen the new head and his wife?"

Aozu was confused and answered immediately, "Come to think of it, no… not yet. I was bust with so many things that I haven't formally met him. I'm kinda anti-social since Kuchiki Ginrei's death."

"They might meet you anytime, sir."

"Yeah, I know. Might as well be prepared then."

**A/N: I'm done…Never thought that it was this long but this a 2 chapter flashback…Tell me what you think of it… you know what it means…PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks~~^^,**


	6. Elasped II

**A/N: It's been a while but I had finished typing this chapter…It's still a flashback chapter and I hope you like it. I might update as soon as I could since exams are not stopping me anymore! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

"Congratulations. It's done," the elder advisers of the Kuchiki clan held out each of their right hand to Byakuya for letting his loving wife, Hisana, to be part of the said clan. His face is expressionless; however, he knew that he was happy on the inside. It seems that Hisana could see right through him. They just smiled to each other and talked to the elders some more. "Everyone must know. We'll give both of you a week to prepare yourselves, and the celebration as well. We should be going." One of the elders stood up after a long sit in his chair and headed off and the others followed behind him. Hisana and Byakuya were the only people left in the room.

"Thank you Byakuya, I –"

"Don't. This was to be done." He held out his hand and she placed hers on top of it.

-----

"Aozu-sama, I have a message for you." His subordinate looked at him and then continued, "The head of the Kuchiki household, Byakuya Kuchiki, will have a commemoration for his new wife as the mistress. They had been given as a week for a couple of preparations."

"Have the others be informed for it. You may go then."

"Yes."

Aozu took the rest of the night finishing everything. The earlier, the better, as the say. At least if it's over, he would have plenty of time to roam around Rukongai again and maybe, or he hoped that he would see her again.

Hisana, even though she couldn't help herself but be joyous about what happened at that day, she still didn't stop searching for her younger sister. And this time, she can't afford to collapse again but she still felt dizzy under the heat. She was nearly in the state of falling but someone caught her.

"Hey, you're here again. Hisana-san, right?"

She was not able to see clearly at first, nevertheless she had somewhat recognized his voice. "Yes, I am Hisana. Although you haven't given me your name. May I know?"

He let her straighten up a bit and lead her to an old bench near an old house.

"I'm Aozu. Nice to meet you."

He offered him water and he began to start their conversation. He was glad that she had found him again and maybe, this could be a way to know her more; as long as she'll cooperate though. "Uhm, so… Why are you really here? Who is it that you're looking for?"

She swallowed all of the water and then sighed. Aozu waved his hands side to side with a slight blush on his face. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. It's just that, I'm quite curious so, ahahahehee…"

"It's alright. It's the way I could show my thanks since you have helped for the second time." As she brought her drink down, Hisana told him her main goal in Rukongai, which is looking for her younger sibling. She told him everything of what happened.

Aozu's eyes were filled with sadness, "I see. I'm sorry about that. Tell you what; I'll help you find your sister?"

Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him; he sure knew that it made his heart rejoice. "Really? Thank you. Oh dear, it's almost time. I have to get back to the Kuchiki –"

He gripped her wrist in shock, "What? Kuchiki? Are you the – ?"

"I'm sorry, I only told you my first name Aozu-san, I didn't like want people to treat me all like a queen if they found out I'm searching here. I am the wife of Byakuya, the head of the house. Truly, I must go. Please,"

He let her go in disappointment, "Alright, I just didn't know. You be careful then, Hisana-san."

She ran off away from him in a hurry. If she could just turn around to see him again, she could've seen a gap on his mouth, his eyes bulging and being lifeless in his position. His mind went back with all what she had said a few minutes ago. Every word seeped to his mind like a blade piercing through him slowly, inch by inch. "I fell for someone like you. Who would've thought that you're a noble and even worse, the wife of the head. Why?" He fell down to his knees and stared at nothingness for hours.

That night…

Everyone gathered in the center of the garden while the other shinigamis under them observed and guarded the surroundings in case of any troubles coming in. there was no problem actually. It's just that the thing that's making his mind explode is the fact he's been thinking over the whole week. He half-heartedly accepted that she's married to him and urged to be with her in her search. The other half just didn't get it and kept on asking why, why and why. As soon as the acceptance of Hisana was announced, he had understood a part of her. She was definitely not a noble; she had been taken in as a request from him since it's his wife, obviously. This could be a reason why she knew the ways of Rukongai and getting lost easily. Probably, she wanted to take her sister, too. Another thing is that's his first time to see the new head up-close. First impression: not so good. Every time their eyes meet, his cold glare would just make his flare up. _How can this guy marry Hisana? Moreover, what did she saw in him? It doesn't make sense._

At that time, he also had formally introduced himself to Hisana when Byakuya was not with her and was bust with the other guests. Hisana gasped at first in surprise but looked at him as he bowed his head and said, "Kuchiki Hisana-sama, I'm Aozu, supreme officer of the Kuchiki household. I managed security and the safety of each member, such as yourself, especially."

She couldn't believe that it was him. He was expecting to receive a scold or an angry expression saying, "Why didn't you tell me?" or something worse than that; nevertheless, she smiled and greeted him back. "It's finally to know your true identity. Thank you for the preparations, everyone's enjoying themselves and they're at ease. I hope this doesn't change the way you treat me outside, you know what I mean." Aozu could've swoon on her soft voice but he replied, "Yes." At the corner of his eye, Kuchiki Byakuya was on her side. "Hisana, some people wanted to meet you." He had received another glare – even colder this time – from him and turned around to escort her. Ever since then, he tried to train in his free time to be of an equal status as him, in means of power and aided Hisana to seek out her sister. _I'm sure she is sad when he's around him; I'm sure of it._

-----

Weeks have passed by, Aozu haven't seen Hisana lately. She doesn't seem to be coming down the Rukongai as well. _What's happening? Did something happen to her? Did she manage to find her? _He came back to the mansion and was shocked to hear the bad news or the worst news that had reached in his ears in his whole life.

He hadn't seen the funeral, he wasn't allowed. There are still limitations and that's privacy for the Kuchikis themselves. Without a way on seeing Hisana one last time, he just stayed in his room, not bothered if it was raining. Raining hard in the depths of his heart. That was the only thing he could do for now.

Later at that day, he was getting ready to visit her grave and request a one-on-one talk to Byakuya. Rank doesn't matter here; he just wanted to know the cause behind her sudden 'leave'. Suddenly, a bunch of assassins gathered around him and one of them forced him down to the floor. With confusion, he gritted his teeth, "What the heck is going on here? Let me go! Do you know who I am?"

"We know who you are. We're only following orders from above."

"And what the hell are they, huh?!"

A deep, harsh but an old voice answered in front of them, "You're referring to us. We had found out from the people of Rukongai that you've been with Hisana outside. What were you thinking? Because of this, her health had been worsened. Also, you have abandoned some duties as a supreme officer. Finally, you had broken the rule wherein such as yourself should not have a relationship with a noble, to be specific, a noble with a spouse. In request from him, you shall be exiled from the household and exclude you of everything you have owned. You will never set your foot here ever again. Dismiss him. "

He was struggling to be released and explained himself in a rough manner. He wanted to see her so badly but in a moment, he was cut by Byakuya in a flash. Aozu failed to retain the life he had before and he all blamed it on him and only him and even to those noble people who give inequalities to people like himself. He looked at Byakuya with an evil lump growling at the back of his mind and passed out.

_End of Flashback_

**A/N: This was a long one, to be honest and for these flashback chapters there's no Byaruki interaction… but that will change when I update the next! Sorry for wrong grammars and spelling mistakes if ever… Please review! Please! please! ^_____^**


	7. Grievous

**A/N: sorry for the late update, I guess I should post the next chapter since I just received a couple of alerts on my story…Anyway, this would be the result of all the things that had happen on the previous chapters and the after this, ByarRuki interactions shall be back once more…Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 7**

**Grievous**

It's dark. What? Oh, my eyes are closed. Hisana, is that you?Wait , I– Byakya, you son of a –

Aozu rose up with sweat covering his forehead. It's only been a few minutes that he rested and now he is having nightmares already.

"Why did you take me? What do you want?" A small voice but a cold one came from his right shoulder. The girl was at his side; she had been blindfolded a moment ago and was tied up. Tanizaki, put a knife on her throat, "Why you –"

"Stop it. What would be the benefit if you killed her just like that?" *** spout out at him bluntly. "Hmph. Whatever."

"It's alright. Put it down. It's not yet time." He did what Aozu had told him to with a grunt.

"Sorry, you were saying? Ah, yes, the question. I'm sure you know the emotion behind all this, you never heard me from your brother?"

"No, he's the silent type." Her cold voice strokes him.

"And you're the opposite,"

"What do you want with Nii-sama?"

Still calm to the conversation, Aozu moved closer to her and held her chin firmly. "His life in exchange for everything."

Rukia was disgusted to this man. It's not the time for panicking or crying. She should worry more about Byakuya even if it means losing her life. He had given her the things she needed to say the least and she wanted to return all the favor to him.

When he had let go of her chin, he also untied her blindfold. She could see clearly now. She didn't even how she was blindfolded. Did she pass out? Or… ah, never mind. It was the same place as before; darkest part of the forest where were right now and the bonfire built around them provided more light aside from the full moon itself. Rukia didn't care about the two people resting peacefully on each side; she cared about seeing the mastermind up close. Aozu looked at her and she looked back. Even if she furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him, he, in turn, is like looking at her in a much deeper way. Her eyes were mixed with remembering something in the past that made his look go soft.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You two look similar. Are you her younger sister?"

Rukia let out a breath of shock, "How did you know about Hisana-san?"

He gave a sign language to his comrades and in an instant; he was gripping her wrists securely.

"You'll soon know enough. He's coming."

---------

Byakuya made his last shunpo to the last tree before finally heading to the captor's whereabouts. He had scanned each of them and looked at Rukia and lastly, to the man from before.

"It's been a while, Byakuya."

"Yes, Aozu."

He looked at Rukia who was trying to let go from ____'s grasp, "Why drag Rukia into this? If you wanted to settle things because of what happen, you could've just confronted me and nobody else."

He moved one step while Aozu replied, "I know that, but that would ruin the fun. Everyone has a weakness, including you, the great Byakuya Kuchiki. Moreover, it's just fair if I take something from you like what you did to me, long time ago."

"Even so, you cannot defeat me."

"Can't? Heh! I trained half of y life to be in the same level as you. Do you know who it was for? It was for Hisana! I know that I could've protected her more than you have ever done to her. You let her die –"

"Aozu-sama," Tanizuki sensed his boss's mind becoming insane.

"Shut up!" He was too late, Aozu had lost himself. Byakuya was still noble as he spoke, "We will not going to talk about this anymore. This would be the last time you're going to mention her name." he shunpo-ed in front of him to cut or stab him but Aozu managed to dodged it. He also shunpo-ed himself back at him but he missed him just the same. "Not bad for you."

"Tch, you haven't seen anything yet." He let out a sword and released a command, "Weave, Arachnia!" The sword changed in the form of three, long, sharp claws. "Oh? You had gained a zanpakuto?" Byakuya calmly stated in a proper manner.

"I have. I told you, I trained a lot." Aozu suddenly fired a web from the claws at him. He missed but the next one landed on his hand and feet.

"Now, you can't release yours properly. That web wouldn't let you move unless I told them to do so. Even if you stuggle, there's no way you could get out of it so give up!" Byakuya tried to escape a bit but gave up afterwards. Aozu could tell that it was a sign of defeat when he had slipped his sword to the ground.

Rukia, on the other hand, used his kido to defeat the two people and it was just as easy as killing low-class hollows (She would've defeated them before if it wasn't for Aouzu). She made sure that the binding spell would hold them off before they become conscious. She called out to his brother, "Byakuya nii-sama!"

For the first time, he yelled at his heart's content when Aouzu was about to attack directly at him, "Rukia, stay back!"

Then, blood splattered out. Both of the men couldn't believe what they had just witnessed for it happen in seconds. Rukia shielded herself for Byakuya form Aozu's final attack. Three claws slowly pierced through her body and she looked at each of them before passing out.

"I'm glad you're fine, Byakuya… Aouzu-san, I'm sorry…"

Aozu took his weapon out of her with ease before she landed. He stared at her and his zanpakuto in agony. From an instant, he felt that she was in the same state as Hisana. He was so carried away that he just did this to her sister. He couldn't think anymore, did he just kill the one whom Hisana had searched on what seemed like ages? Ho could he?

Just then, Byakuya glowered more than ever. Watching Rukia like that, it was worst for him. No more fooling around, he's going to pay. "Hisana…you said it was me who killed her. Still, you even have the guts to actually thrust your weapon through her younger sister shad been looking forever. I will show you real power that's even far greater that what you called 'same level'. You cannot, defeat me, Aozu."

Aozu just stared blankly at his bloodshot eyes and then, petals came floating around him with a powerful reiatsu that made him kneel on his knees. "Chire, Senbonsakura."

Afterwards, every part of his body was slashed and before his end, he whispered in his final breath, Hi-sa-na…"

--------

Because of a prevailing reiatsu released by the 6th captain and Rukia's reiatsu slowly fading away, Abarai Renji and the others had located them easily. He couldn't believe what just happened to his childhood friend and was also concerned for his captain. He came as fast as he could and approached Rukia with no hesitation. The redhead guy understood how his captain felt when he saw him holding her hand that like if he didn't, she would just disappear. Renji just sat beside him and watched her being healed on the spot before returning back with two criminals tied up and a dead guy.

**A/N: that was a bit long (but not as long as the previous one, LOL), but I hope you enjoyed the chapter especially the last part…I'll update as soon as I can or if there would be more alerts on my story aside from the fact that I'll be having my exams. *cries***

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **


	8. Relume

**A/N: Here's the 3****rd**** to the last chapter of Cerise… Sorry if you might think that why would it be over so soon… But don't worry, I would do my best to write the last chapter… However, if you want me to pursue to extend it, I guess I could do that… Let's see… (It's about time to post this since the anime is getting interesting…oh byakuya, you're making Rukia worry so much!) Anyway, Enjoy reading and please do review!**

Chapter 8

The noble houses have gone back to their normal lives since the end of those rebellious "thugs". The two survivors fully accepted their punishment without complaint. Some speculators say that have no one to follow with, finding out the unexpected death of their leader, Aozu. Although the Kuchiki family haven't fully recovered because of someone who's fighting for her life.

Byakuya was waiting outside of the room where Rukia is being recuperated by the 4th squad with their captain, Unohana Retsu. He had high faith in her really, she had cured him well enough when he protected Rukia from Ichimaru Gin's shinsou. Now, it was Rukia who protected him from being dead and gone. To be honest, he had gone passed the feeling of depression of Hisana's death and had moved on to what had happened that night, to him. That guy already burdened himself to die just like that as far as he was concerned. Anyway, all he can think right now is her. His injuries weren't that serious but seeing Rukia like that would make him die easily or even further from being so.

After what seemed like century to him, captain Unohana went out of the room.

Inside, he was nervous on Rukia's condition; he wanted his tone to be in a usual one but he couldn't help but squeak at the end because of anxiety. "How is she?"

She answered with ease, "As of now, she'll be alright." He did not let her finish though, "What do you mean?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again; her voice sounded a bit serious this time, "Her wounds are greatly serious but we have managed to cure them. However, she wouldn't be able to wake up from her deep slumber. Even if she did wake up, that stab that she got would make her unable to move efficiently. In other words, you have to take care of her and help her in anyway that you can so she can recover quickly. I would take my leave then. Tell me if there are problems that might come ahead. You can visit her."

The captain smiled and walked away.

He went inside and saw Rukia in the center. She was asleep in a very comfortable futon and just by looking at her state – she was almost covered in bandages and was breathing rapidly – that he knelt down at her side as if he was defeated. His eyes that were concern just then became gentle and somewhat watery. To him, Rukia was everything and now he feared that he would lose her. But he remembered Unohana's advice: he needs to take care of her no matter what it takes. The first step to do so would be the only thing he can do for now and that's to hold her hand like last time; but this time, it was filled with not only worry but also a great deal of care, warmth, strength and something else…

----

It's been a week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10 080 minutes. 604 800 seconds. Damn the time. As long as he thinks about it, his mind can't relax for it is stressed. Byakuya merely had overcome this in his work but in his current situation right now, he just wanted to knock his head on the wall until his brain comes out. Nonetheless, he hadn't really left her side. He wouldn't eat enthusiastically unlike before. He was just there beside her. If he would go out for some certain errands, he'll return immediately to hold her temperate hand. This was not part of Unohana's advice anymore, it's more like his mission or duty or a promise that he made not to leave Rukia. He can't afford to lose her, not this time_, I swore on my parent's grave._

Before sunset, Byakuya was finished reading a book. He didn't really read it to her for she wouldn't enjoy it, even though she was asleep right now. Afterwards, he held her hand tightly and stared at her endlessly. He might as well get somesleep since he hardly had one. He's not blaming Rukia though; he juts guessed that watching her like that did tire him physically, mentally and emotionally. Before he closed his eyes, he whispered to her, "Please wake up… for me, Rukia." He slept in a sitting position –he rests his forehead to his knee but in between, his left hand is entangled with her right.

Rays of the sun entered the spaces between the door and windows of the room. When one of them beamed to Rukia's face, she couldn't help but be frustrated about the heat she's beginning to feel and its brightness as it lasts longer. Due to this, she scowled her eyebrows and opened her eyes slowly. She then protected herself from the light by placing her left hand over her face. She wanted to do it with her right but there's a hindrance. It was warm but sheesh, it's a s if this 'thing' won't let her hand go (her hand was on the urge of being numb). It was then when she turned that she saw him. Her eyes bulged in disbelief for that warm 'thing' she was mumbling about was apparently his hand. Was she dreaming? Was it really Byakuya? Was he really holding her hand like that?

As she was bemused on what was going on, there was a twitch of Byakuya's index finger and from there, he woke up. He saw Rukia looking side by side like she was confused to some sort. He would've leapt for joy the moment he saw her moving again. _Finally, she is awake._ Accidentally (or was it?), they began to glance at each other's hand in a very "warm" position. Rukia then looked at him and Byakuya just looked down and close his hand onto hers. "I'm glad you're okay, Rukia." She was amused to the gesture and smiled widely.

-----

Rukia was in Byakuya's room. She had to blush at the thought of it. She insisted to rest in her room but when she yelped in pain because of her injury, he told her in force (but in a gentle way also) that she should stay in his room so he could keep an eye on her.

_Flashback_

_"But nii-sama, the people here can take care of me. They won't be doing their job if you let me be."_

_Byakuya insisted, "They'll still do their responsibilities but I would do the rest of it."_

_Rukia moved her head side to side, "I don't want you to be bothered because of me. It's really okay –"_

"_Rukia, no more buts. I wanted to do this." Then he led to her room, specifically, his futon. _

_End of Flashback_

She can't sleep for the uncomfortable feeling she's having right now. It was her first time to be in his room and more importantly, her first time to let her use his place of rest. Suddenly, Byakuya entered. She fastens herself to a fake sleep immediately so he wouldn't notice anything peculiar. She can feel him getting closer; she needs to relax and let him know that she's resting where in fact she's not. Clothing was placed warmly on the upper portion of her body starting from the shoulders downwards. She could feel him staring at her and after a couple of minutes, he went out. That's where Rukia opened her eyes again. A kimono was placed on top of hers. She had never seen it before though; it is lavender in color with lilies printed on top. She wondered if it was a present or maybe something to comfort her sleep. At the same time she was looking at it, she didn't noticed Byakuya coming back again with a tray of food. She gasped when she saw him sit down and placed the tray beside him.

"Eat."

Rukia stared at the food; it has a flower on the corner which was kinda sweet, a glass of water and a hot soup to soothe her hungry stomach and could make her feel better.

Rukia was about to get the tray but he did it first; however, he grabbed her bowl of soup and scooped some to the spoon. He blew it gently and brought it towards her until it's near to her mouth.

"Byakuya nii-sama, you shouldn't do that. I can do it." She moved herself backwards.

He glared at her straight in the eye, "Rukia, it's obvious that you can't move properly yet. Your injuries are still serious. I have nothing else to do so consider this as a treat from me."

She blushed and glitters of light appeared around her. Truth be told that she did have a hard time moving, even getting up caused a slight pain. She sighed in defeat, "Alright, if you say so."

In a way, it was a little embarrassing. Although in another way, it made her heart stir with a strange feeling.


	9. Convalescence

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update; it was busy lately and couldn't find time to type this chapter… I hope it's not late for a special dedication to my dear okaasan, **Ichiruki143 **(at BA), who had just celebrated her birthday last November 4 (I think).

(But the real dedication is still for codegal-san ^^)

Enjoy and please review!!!

**Chapter 9**

"This strange feeling… could it be that I'm –" cherry tint flushed on Rukia's cheeks as she talked to herself in her room. "Nii- – Byakuya…" Her chest thumped faster and she was redder than before. It was somewhat nice to say his first name and if she would ever call him with it, she hopes that he won't mind it at all. Suddenly, she yelped in surprise when Byakuya opened the door.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?" his voice was a bit husky for concern but the harshness still lingers.

"Huh! Eh?! Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you very much," She said as she turned her back at him to hide her face from his eyes.

"I see. Is there something wrong?" he placed his hand on her left shoulder, Rukia reddened a lot more but she was relieved that he would not see her face and the fact that his hand was warm. "Rukia?"

She was out of daze before she was back on her senses when she heard her name. "Really, I'm alright. It's been a month now since it happened. My injuries are kinda healing quickly so you don't need to worry."

Byakuya released his soft grasp from her shoulder that made her shiver a bit from the loss of contact. "Okay then, I'll go back to my room. Please call if you need anything." She nodded back and he went out of her room.

She stayed still for a few minutes then went back to snuggle inside her futon to alleviate, at least, all of her emotions overflowing like a river from the depths of her beating heart.

ΘΘΘΘ

Byakuya, on the other hand, was in his room completely immobilized after what just happened. He could've sworn that as he let his hand off her shoulder, he felt her shiver – was that the right word? Moreover, she was not facing him in the slightest. At first, he thought it was because of her usual feeling of embarrassment but lately, he believed that it was more than that. She can't look at him in the eye and she would always do unnecessary actions around him. Was he that kind of person to make her uncomfortable? It didn't happen before, but why now? He was so full of questions that finding answers on his own was not a choice. It was compulsory for him to ask Rukia directly although he had no idea how.

However, he also knew that he was somewhat acting the same why. Maybe Rukia couldn't sense it but he surely can. It was beyond more than his capacity to care for her and watch her every little move. It was deeper and better than ever. For the first time, he questioned himself, "Hisana, do you want this? I can't helped it, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. _He was in love with Rukia. _It's not because she was just like his late wife but she had shown him a lot of things that made his heart move. Her eyes, her smile, her strong personality and truth be told that she had just saved him from being killed and many more, only she doesn't know it. Every little move she makes always caught his eyes and he appreciates it dearly. She was a unique individual from Hisana indeed. These were the reasons why she became his PRIDE…

ΘΘΘΘ

"Stop! Don't… Don't hurt him!" All over the house, a loud voice was heard. Byakuya suddenly became vigilant from his sleep for he knew that it was Rukia's. He ran as fast as he could to her room. He barged in immediately and stumbled upon her current state. Her body was shaking and her appearance was in the stage of horror because of the drops of sweat forming at the side of her head and that her eyes were close too tightly (She was still in a sleeping position at this time).

Wait – there are droplets in the corner of her eyes. Are those tears?

"Rukia!" he crouched down and held her cheeks that are burning as if she's going to burst somehow; she was dreaming – no, it's a nightmare she's experiencing. "Wake up!"

She had not yet opened her eyes and she continued screaming, "No! Don't kill him, please!"

Byakuya was quite inquisitive on who was she dreaming about (or who's making her have a nightmare) but he strived to wake her up as soon as soon as possible. She might actually die from this bad dream. He won't let it happen. "Rukia, please wake up, you're having a bad dream. Rukia!"

Her eyes opened wide in shock; she looked at him and raised her upper body in a sitting spot. The tears that had just evaporated were returning in some way as she went to a breakdown in his torso trunk that almost alarmed him for it happened so fast.

He remained his composure and asked, "What happened? Everything's fine, so don't cry."

Her head was still resting in him as she sniffed and held her tears back to his eyes and replied, "That Aozu guy was in my dream. He was grinning a lot then he began to chuckle. That's when I saw you captured and you were unconscious. He showed his blade in front of me and slowly pierced it to your chest. I wanted to go near you but it's like I'm stuck and all I can do is scream."

She lifted her head so she could see him face to face. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to see you get hut. I can't lose you."

"Rukia…" Byakuya put his hand on her soft black raven hair and stroke it in a careful manner repeatedly. The other hand was place at her back so that he can pull her closer. "I promise, I won't leave you. I'll be right here always at your side."

"Really?" her voice was monotonous but it was a question of assurance.

"Yes, cross my heart. So stop thinking these kinds of thoughts in your dreams, I won't go anywhere."

Rukia released his embrace and smiled at him, "Thank you very much, Byakuya."

Byakuya rejoiced inside to the sound of his first name from her lips and smiled back (something that he never thought that he would do), "Rukia…" was what he could only muster at that moment. He, for the first time, was able to show that rare expression to the person she valued the most.

ΘΘΘΘ

It was a bright sunny day after that, meaning spring is already here. Byakuya was walking around his yard when he saw Rukia standing before the cherry tree. He was supposed to be happy on watching her but to think that the tree hasn't grown since the autumn season; it was the only one that had not yet bloomed.

He called out to her and she turned with a joyous expression on her face, "Byakuya, good morning!"

He replied with a smile (he's trying to get used to it), "Good morning to you too, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be out here; you still have not completely healed."

Rukia raised her eyebrow at him, "Why not? I do need a fresh air and besides, this good old tree needs some attention."

"I see. I'm also wondering why it didn't bloom."

She looked up and said, "It's not only that. Remember the time when you saved me from it's falling branch? I think that you have finally cared for me after all that's happened. And now, I wanted to say my true feelings."

Byakuya stared at him absent-mindedly from the confusion he's getting from her words. "Byakuya, I still consider you as my brother but… I… am falling in love with you…"

His eyes didn't blink for a few seconds and smiled, wider this time. Rukia giggled, "You know, I should get used to that face of yours."

"You should be, 'cause it would always be my response to you forever. I love you too, Rukia…"

They went near each other and hugged tightly. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, finally, a flower grew from a branch of the tree and blossomed in beauty.

**A/N:** After this, I shall post the last chapter soon; I would like to make it longer so it would be worth everything, not just for my part but for my dear readers as well.

Did you like it? Hope you do… tell me what you think. ^___^


	10. Forever

**A/N:** Hi there! I wanted to update this as early as possible. It's not that I'm busy but December is always full of holidays, meaning no classes, meaning I can't type in university library =p I hope dear codegal-san would love this and to *insert your penname here*, hope you would too… Sorry if grammar mistakes would be encountered.. Please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10**

It was a bright sunny day at Sereitei; rays are shining to each residence, the Gotei 13's headquarters and of course, the Kuchiki mansion. Rukia woke up with a smile and an innocent look in her face. She rose up from her feet and sprung outside to stretch out some kinks and breathe spring air. As she looked around, it was as if she was the only one awake; she continued to roam her eyes and then stopped to a certain tree. Yes, it was that tree: the foliage that finally bloomed and at the same time, it was a symbol of their love. She sighed in content and happiness from what happened just then in front of it. She approached near it and focused her attention to its trunk. There, she brought a dagger – she always secured bringing it, even when sleeping to make sure she'll be prepared if her katana is nowhere near her grasp – and carved as hard as she can. The lines were shape with care but due to the weapon's sharpness, it was getting difficult to hold it like a pen. As she finished her work, she took a few steps back to see it. This tree would never be the same again for the trunk was marked with line strokes forming a heart-shaped symbol with initials "B" and "R" separated by a symbol "&". She clasped her hands together, satisfied by what she just did. Several people wouldn't notice since it was a bit small but nobody goes near it except her and Byakuya (at least she thought). She hopes that he would be pleased about it.

**---**

Byakuya was already awake or he thinks it to be so. He felt having insomnia when her lips sealed into his. Her taste was exquisite: anyone would be captivated afterwards and might as well do it again, longer this time. Besides that, her kiss wasn't just for physical intentions but also for emotional purposes. She imparted her feelings of affection towards him; Rukia really loved him very much and he did, too. He got up of his feet and walked around the corners of the room, looking for something. He went through his glass cabinet, filled with books and other paraphernalia and continued his search to the deep parts of it. Then, a box was located; he haven't touched it for a long time so it's a bit dusty. He blew the dirt off the cover and opened it. What's inside of it are just his precious belongings that he valued for generations: pictures, his old kenseikan that he wore when he became the new head of the noble family, the ribbon he used to tie his hair up - but it was always loosen by Yorouichi, few of Hisana's belongings – which he set aside under them and oh, there it is. He opened the small case and was glad that it still looks new after all this time. It was sparkling in the presence of light but its beauty is still maintained even in dark places. He didn't know why he bought this before but it just caught his attention; that was it. He didn't give it to Hisana for unknown reasons but he is sure that Rukia would have the perfect fit, not just in her ring finger but something else. Before giving this though, he needed to go for _some errands_.

Late afternoon, Byakuya walked through the main doors where the elders, a.k.a. his advisers, reside. They were always there, organizing, compiling and signing papers or a bunch of documents that had anything to do with the family's business or acquaintances with the other noble houses. He was also consulted about these things but they usually do most of the work so as not to be bothersome to his work in the sixth squad barracks as captain. He have to stand proud at them 'cause it looks like everything went on smoothly – well, he's not sure about what he'll do though. He asked one of the servants to guide him to the family's contract room. When he went inside, all he could see was a stack of papers stored in different filing cabinets; they were all old but it seems they're doing a great job preserving it, just in case if needed. When he found the cabinet where his signed the papers, he immediately searched his marriage contract with Hisana. He couldn't believe that he signed a lot of documents or perhaps stored some important ones which piled up on top of the document he was looking for which apparently was one of the first and oldest papers. It took him an hour or so to retrieve it. He returned the papers back to the cabinet and closed the room. It seems that the servant stayed outside to wait for him but he had to be disappointed since he felt asleep. It would be a drag to wake him up but he guessed that he needs to. After waking the sleepyhead – he had a pretense of cough and the servant quickly stood up to greet him – he went back to the house, mainly, one of the elder's cabin. He do wanted to say his intention to all of them at once like before but he thinks that this time around would be quite risky. Seriously, marrying his wife's younger sister would definitely mean weeks of rumors that may lead him worthy to become unworthy head of the Kuchiki house. He didn't care though; he is Kuchiki Byakuya for crying out loud! The man who would fight his pride against all odds – maybe he won't even bother to resign from his seat. Ha, Let's see how they'll tumble down without his authority! As he was met by the cabin's door, he took a deep breathe then knocked three times. An old man shorter than him with a grayish-white mustache and beard wearing clothes that of a commoner stood in front of him. He greeted him although he appeared to be embarrassed with his appearance.

"Something wrong, sir?" he says.

"I wanted to speak to you about this."

Byakuya handed out the contract and watched as he took it in his hands and looked at the uppermost part where it contains the subject of the said contract. The old man was taken aback, "What's wrong with your marriage contract?"

The stoic man continued looking at him and he knew that his glance say something needs to be done to it. The old man closed his eyes, "Let us see what we can do about it."

"You're not going to interrogate me?" His eyes widened with a shock.

"That's unexpected for you to say sir. However, I've known you for a long time and I think that you would still pursue this even if we try to stop you for obvious reasons. In my perspective, I could clearly see how you felt for Miss Rukia."

Byakuya was abashed and replied hoarsely, "I see. I'll look forward for tomorrow."

Despite answering him with such a voice, he couldn't help but be shaky and anxious as well to the outcome of this situation. True, he had lost his manly pride but he didn't care. His pride was already in the form of a person he had loved the most…

**---**

It's been almost 2 days since Rukia haven't heard from Byakuya. Is he uncomfortable? She hopes the opposite way and tried to shake away that thought form her head. She doesn't want to bother him for he might have some work to do; still, he should at least visit her, right? She gazed through her small window to see her "art" which fortunately, wasn't noticed by any of the people roving around the house. It was still there, quite fresh but not as fresh as it was carved before. As long as it would be understandable, she guessed it would be fine. She was already daydreaming when suddenly a warm feeling rushed through her body. She realized that Byakuya was hugging her tightly.

"You startled me a bit."

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you noticed." He says as he placed butterfly kisses to her cheeks. Rukia smiled and enjoyed the actions done by Byakuya himself, something she never thought he would. She thought that he was a quiet type of gut or someone who would show concern through words but now, it's time to put that impression away.

"What are you doing here?"

He stopped, "I'm visiting you, is there something wrong with it?"

"I was thinking about too, but you didn't see me yesterday so I ask you that question."

"I've been busy for an important thing and it pays off very much."

"Oh, that's good then."

"Yes. It is very good; one of the best things I've ever done." He stopped a snicker slowly coming from his throat. _If she only knew right now…_

Rukia snuggled close to him while he still hadn't let go of his grasp from the hug, "I miss you."

"Me too."

She let out a yawn and her eyes began to droop, "I'll show you something tomorrow, 'kay?"

He soothed her back and her hair and put her to sleep. When she was sure that she was in deep sleep, he paced his right hand under her kneecaps and the other to the side of her left shoulder to support her upper body as he carry her to her bed. She tucked her in and placed his haori over the sheets to ensure solace to her sleeping state. Before he wnet out, he kissed her goodnight to the forehead and closed the door. If she's going to show him something tomorrow, he might as well do the same thing to her…

**---**

A smell of curry rushed into Byakuya's nose that made his eyes opened wide. It was something he would recognize wherever, whenever. Sure, he loved spicy foods but this one would take the former into his second favorite. It's not just how the food smells but also the person who's cooking it. He sniffed in a moment's time and called out her name softly, "Rukia…" Later, he followed the aroma that led towards a small kitchen room where Rukia had put some 'finishing touches' to the curry. She didn't apprehend that he was already behind her taking all the scent as he can. She lifted her head as he wrapped his hands to her waist and lowered his head to her shoulder.

"This was unexpected."

"What is?" Byakuya was baffled.

"You, waking up early and heading out to the kitchen first. You're usually in your room at this hour."

"I can't help but follow the smell of your delicious delicacy."

"It's not really a delicacy, Byakuya."

He buried further to her shoulder, fanning his breathe to her skin, making it prickle from the sensation, "For me, it is."

Rukia chuckled and wiped her hands to a clean white towel as a sign of admiration, as well as a conclusion of her "masterpiece". He distanced himself a bit and took the bowl of curry with him, swiftly.

"You're not going to take this from me?"

Rukia took the other bowl with her, "Of course not, I did make these for just the two of us. I think you know that very well. Remember when I made you one?"

"Who wouldn't forget? One of the best things you did for me. That's what I loved about you: making curry for me."

She smiled and kissed him; he captured hers quickly but because of the bowls they're holding, it didn't take long. After that, they both went out of the garden.

"I wanted to see you this."

Rukia held both of his hands and pulled him before 'that' cherry blossom tree. She told him to get closer to the place where she was pointing at. His eyes fixated to the center of the trunk where a heart-shaped figure was drawn with "R+B" containing it.

"You did this?"

She raised her lips into an evil smirk, "Yeah, don't like it?"

He stroke his chin as if like a critique, "No, I don't like it."

Rukia stiffened, then he turned around with a smile, 'I love it."

She was relieved to hear his words and grinned widely, 'I'm glad!"

He moved towards her and led her to a bench, a couple of meters away from _their_ tree – initials of their name were there so he guessed that it's marked in their possession – and let her sit first before he followed suit. The wind was a bit chilly and the sun's rays weren't really much striking with heat as usual. At the corner of her eye, she noticed a scarf properly folded on the far spot of the said counter. She slowly reached and picked it up gently without Byakuya noticing and unfolded if for both of them. She knew it was his scarf for a bunny embroidery was present on the side. As she began to spread out the fabric, her eyes broadened in curiosity when she saw a small, wooden case with uncomprehending lines and curves as its design. She closed her hands to it and stared at Byakuya who was probably watching her all the time. She was a bit confused on what was going on but it didn't stop her heart from beating so erratically. He gently placed his hands on her smooth velvety cheeks and rubbed them tenderly with his thumbs and began to speak, "Rukia, I love you. There's no day that I want to spend my life with anyone else but with you. I wanted to wake up everyday beside you and eat your homemade curry for me for breakfast (she laughed lightly at this). I wanted to protect you even if it means breaking the rules. You are… my pride." He then placed his hands over hers which were holding the case; she continued to be still and silent. He gently took it from her grasp and knelt down before her.

"Will you marry me?"

He opened the case and she gasped at how beautiful and elegant the ring looked. It was a brand of silver with a brilliant sapphire gem attached to it, just like her eyes…She was about to respond but fear was seen in her eyes as she averted them to somewhere.

"But.."

He knew what she was worried about, "You don't need to worry, everything fixed just before doing this."

Rukia's eyes watered and tears are beginning to form and she opened her mouth a cracked voice, "Yes, Byakuya… I'll marry you!"

He wiped her tears before they even flowed down to her cheeks and hugged her so tightly. He had never felt this happy in life and he's sure that so was he; what they have gone through, their hardships and conflicts were resolved and it blossomed into an endless love. "I love you so much.." Rukia said and giggled because of som much happiness and all other emotions within her and so was he.

_**Forever…**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading this story. As a writer who had wrote a 10-chapter fic (and a Byaruki one at that), I never thought that I would receive many reviews; it gave me inspiration for future stories and it adds up to my writing experience. To codegal-san, the person whom I dedicated this story, thank you for the motivation; if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be much write Cerise… For the people who reviewed this, added this in their story alert and favorite story, thanks a lot! *kisses and hugs for you*

Before I end this author's note, I need to say this first…

It's not over!!!

Yup, you heard me. I would like to make the ending longer but for time reasons, I can't. So, I'll just give you a bonus chapter. I guess it's some kind of an epilogue but it will be a Christmas theme (It's December anyway here).

Wait for it okay? Consider your reviews for the 10th chapter and the epilogue as gift for me. ^__^


	11. Epilogue

**Word count** except for A/N -- 1,437

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach – whatever would be related to it. *sighs*

**Start of Something New**

(title is not inspired by the HSM song, 'kay? Enjoy!)

* * *

Rukia was busy finding a kimono appropriate for _this_ evening. She doesn't want to look good just for herself but also for his husband. _Yes_, she thought; Byakuya was finally and officially his dear _husband_.

Their wedding was done traditionally and is witnessed by the member of the noble family, the Gotei 13 and her friends. She almost cried in joy when her name was already with "Mrs."; it was one of the best things that had happened in her life. Her feelings actually transcends the adjective "happy" or "blissful", it was more than that. After their wedding and the reception, they both went into Byakya's room and spent their first night there. Days passed by so normally but for both of them, everything is not the same as it was before. She would always cook him some curry for breakfast and he would visit her in his room (she moved in already and she has no duty yet assigned to her that moment) whenever he has time, which apparently was like a few minutes every hour. In the afternoon, they would walk around the garden and stare at the tree which is "theirs". Day by day is pretty much the same routine but it always turned out differently and their love continuously blossoms.

She went back from spacing out as she spotted the kimono she's been looking for. It was a but big but it'll have to do; he doesn't seen this one since she just bought it three days ago as she accomplished her mission on fighting hollows near several Rukongai districts. Byakuya would always ask her if she's going to be alright but she'll just smile to assure him. Sure, his husband is strong; everybody knows that; although she wants to prove that she can also be strong, if not the same level as he is. She doesn't want to be stubborn but it's her job to protect the people of Seireitei, especially Rukongai and after some explanation with more assurance this time, he finally complied. Each of them knew that they might have an argument if it goes out of hand and it might end up like before. (**A/N:** Too lazy to look on what chapter was that but if you do know, it's all good!)

When she had finished wearing her kimono on with a n assistant, she tied her hair up in a bun using a chopstick then went out to be escorted by him…

* * *

Byakuya was already in front of their bedroom door patiently waiting for her to come out. He had picked and wore his garments on another room; he wanted to give their area for her so she can have time. He knew how women could be when it comes to picking out clothes and fixing themselves; not that Rukia is like them anyway. However, with or without beautifying herself, she would always be beautiful in his eyes. After all, she is his wife. He remembered well when she cried when they are officially announced as newly weds. He's not the type who'll easily show his feelings but he did it as he lifted her chin and her eyes gazed into his. Just like her, he was also happy. Then, he kissed her shortly but passionate. He knew that it will be prolonged afterwards since it'll be their first time together in his, err, their room at that day, err, night.

He didn't wait too long when the doors opened. He fixed himself to look presentable (he was previously but he just want to make sure) and awaited her. Seeing her assistant going out means she's next. As she stepped her foot from the door and then the rest of her, his mouth gaped a bit and his eyes widened. She is wearing a blue kimono, characterized by abstract patterns that flow over her shoulders, seams and sleeves and her hair is tied up in a neat bun, the shape of her face is shown perfectly. Her usual strand of hair still lingers in the middle of her forehead as it cascades down just before her nose. Finally, the most exquisite about her look is how her sapphire eyes sparkled under the moonlight on the night sky.

"You look perfect." He says with a light smile on his face.

"Thank you Byakuya."

Byakuya escorted her and led themselves to a river in the forest. A picnic set has been set up near it and they sat down together to treat themselves with several light snacks gathered insde a basket. They just spent their time eating contentedly and telling stories on certain things. In the midst of all, their eyes were locked on each other. Emotion of love surrounds them in an exhilarating way. Going out for a single picnic on Christmas eve might appear odd for some but it was a great experience that they would always cherish and definitely something that they would do, annually. In their case though, New Year is also celebrated for better enjoyment and bonding. They can always greet each other on that day but everything would go back to the way it was as always: Hollows and paperwork don't take vacations.

Once, they'd finished eating, they lit up some pyrotechnics for both of them and swirled it around like a wand for amusement. They chased each other in circles and when exhausted (and the light was also gone), they sat down once again and averted their eyes up in the sky.

"I wonder when it'll start." Rukia says as she leaned her head toward his broad shoulder.

"Probably soon, I saw them already setting it up before we went here."

She snuggled closer to him then grasped his right hand, particularly to his ring finger and touched the band of silver on it. it was simpler than hers but it still complements his skin tone. "Up to now, I still can't believe we're married. I'm still at awe because of too much happiness, I guess."

Byakuya would've swoon about what she said but he rests his chin above her head lightly then rubbed one of her arms in soothe. "Me too. However, I will always be right here with you whether we're married or not. You know that I love you so much."

Rukia chuckled, "Yeah, I love you too,"

In the sudden silence, he, out of the blue, asked her in curiosity, "I was wondering…Were you alright this morning?" She removed her head under his chin and tilted it upwards onto him. "I know that you wake up early but you somehow went straight outside instead of the kitchen. You don't do that."

"Sounds like you always look after me."

"Of course, you're my wife."

She grinned as if she was hiding something from him and he wanted to know about it. it kinda make his stomach churn whenever she grins like that. It's as if she was teasing him or something else. She cocked her eyebrow, "You really wanna know?"

_**BOOM!!!**_

Explosions were simultaneously heard from above, meaning that it has started. Soul Society would always gather fireworks; some are hand-made and the rest are bought from the human world. Traditional and modern fireworks all combined together to light up the whole sky; each displays unique shapes, sizes, styles and forms. In the middle of that wonderful scenery, her hand, which was holding his ring, went to hold the entirety of his hand and then placed it just below her tummy. When she let go, Byakuya's hand continued touching it until he gasped on where his hand is. _There's a slight bump._

"Rukia… Are you…" he looked down at her kimono covering the said bump, which he noticed that it was a bit big and loose, "..pregnant?"

Her grin was even wider and simply nods her head.

"I'm going to be a father! So that's why… Rukia…" He hugged her tightly but not as tight so as not to hurt the life inside her right now, "I love you."

She let out a giggle because he said it again for the nth time; it was music to her ears. He released her and his hand caressed it again. New life is about to be born in this world as another year approaches. With this at hand, their everlasting love has taken to grow itself deeper and they can now share it to their child, soon…

"Looks like you need to leave your squad for awhile and take a rest."

"If that's the case then, you better visit me all the time more than before, Byakuya."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this was updated late. It was already written in my notebook but didn't have time to type it because exams were my first priority. Well at least I had updated before Christmas so my act would be justified, LOL… anyway, hoped you like the epilogue; I'm sorry if there are bits that were not in detail (like their 'first night' xD) but I think I'm contented on how it turned out. Who knows, this might have a sequel. Hmm, you can tell me if this idea sounds good or not.

Thanks for reading everyone! XOXO

Please don't forget to review!

I love you all! ^__________________^

**HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


End file.
